Semiconductor devices such as microcomputers, memories, gate arrays, among others, may include components on multiple die. Signals (e.g., data, commands) may be provided to and/or between one or more die. In some devices, one die may act as a master die and the remaining die may act as slave die. The master die may provide signals to control the operations of the slave die. In some devices, only the master die may receive certain commands or signals from an external device, for example, a memory controller. This arrangement may reduce the number of conductive lines required between the external device and the device.
The master die may transmit signals to the slave die via one or more conductive lines. As the number of die of the device and variety of signals increase, the number of conductive lines may also increase. Conductive lines for transmitting signals between die may take up additional layout space for the device as well as require additional input/output pads on the die. Accordingly, it is desirable to use conductive lines to transmit multiple signal types to save layout and pad area in devices and simplify package design.